Battle Lovers in the Vampire Mansion
by DiabolikLoversfangirl166
Summary: Yui's heart was stolen by Karlheinz Sakamaki, the Vampire king. It's up to the Defense Club to rescue Yui's heart but it won't be easy saving Yui's heart. There will be twist and there will be dramatical change once love strikes.
1. Chapter 1

Yui's Father, Seiji Komori, who is a priest and a vampire hunter fears for the life of her daughter as the news reaches him that her heart is stolen by a famous demon after she joined the Vampire mansion. "My daughter is in great danger," Yui's Father tells Atsushi's Mother. Atsushi overhears him who in turn leaks the information to En Yufin as they meet later on.

As Yui's Dad was afraid of what might happen to his daughter, Atsushi and En Yufin go to Wombat, Ryuu and Io to tell what happened. After that, the Defense Club agrees to go to the Diabolik lover's mansion to find out what happened.

* * *

Outside the Vampire mansion is Kanato who is busy playing with his Teddy bear singing a lullaby while eating cherries. Suddenly, light strikes him, and he gets scared.

Yumoto appears in front of him and tells him "do not be afraid I am a friend. Can I eat some cherries?"

Not knowing what to do, Kanato started screaming, "Help me! There is a stranger in the house!" as he attacks Yumoto that is when Ayato shows up from nowhere to help.

Yumoto tries to escape, but they overpower him putting him on the ground while trying to drink his blood. Luckily, Wombat appears and uses his powers to change Kanato and Ayato which fails because they run into their mansion.

As Kanato and Ayato enter the mansion, they encounter Kinshiro and Ibushi who convince them that they are on their side by saying, "The Defense Club members are dangerous, and they will conquer your mansion." Kinshiro knew about the mission through Atsushi.

As they are talking, Subaru comes from outside making Kinshiro and Ibushi afraid that he enters the house like nothing is happening. Akoya is looking for Kinshiro and Ibushi where he meets Ryuu and Io Naruko trying to enter the Mansion through the penthouse. Ryuu and Io Naruko ask Akoya, "Why are you and your Conquest club crew interfering with our mission?" The confrontation alerts Karlheinz who appears abruptly and hits them onto the ground.

On seeing this from a distance, Dadacha appears flying fast and starts fighting Karlheinz. Ryuu and Io Naruko take advantage and sneak into the Mansion finding themselves in Shuu's bedroom. The room was paying loud music as Shuu sleeps lazily on the bed.

Karlheinz overpowers Dadacha and captures him then raises an alarm that there are intruders in the mansion. By then, Wombat and his crew except for Yumoto, who Akihiko and Haruhiko are quarreling after they meet, are inside the vampire mansion gathering information on Yui's stolen heart. Hearing the news of aliens, Reiji starts searching the mansion and he feels to succeed Shuu must help out, as he is the master of the house.

As he enters Shuu's bedroom, he sees Ryuu and Io Naruko searching in cabinets and drawers Reiji asks them "who are you and what do you want?" They explain to him their mission making him understand them as it was a big issue to them too. Reiji removes the headphones from Shuu's ears saying, "Wake up you lazy bone, we got guests in the house." Shuu wakes up, and the first thing he sees is strangers. "These are our friends they are here to help us restore Yui's soul" Reiji explains.

While entering the leaving room, Wombat meets Karlheinz cuffing Dadacha. On seeing Wombat, Karlheinz shouts, "My boys we are under attack." Hearing this, Ayato, Subaru, and Kanato appear in a flash. Kinshiro and Ibushi are happy watching from a hidden place as Ayato uses his power to fight Wombat.

The fight gets tough as Wombat overpowers Ayato hence alarming all the brothers. Shuu and Reiji tell Ryuu and Io Naruko, "please hide in the ceiling board," as they run into the leaving room to find out what is up.

On their way, they meet Laito who starts joking around, but they force him to join them, as there is a situation in the mansion. Wombat explains, "My team is on a mission of restoring Yu's soul, we are just helping you out." Karlheinz did not give him time to finish as he starts fighting him with his supernatural powers.

Wombat uses all his powers, but Karlheinz counters them while saying angrily "Who told you we need your help?! Anyway, I am far much better the whole of you as I know your next moves."

That is when Dadacha frees himself, and the conquest club escapes the mansion leaving behind the Cute High Earth Defense Club. "I wish the vampires kill them all," Dadacha comments.

"Huuuh!" Kinshiro reacts. "But I don't want At-chan to die... Even though I'm still a bit mad at him..." He looked down a bit.

"I'm kidding!" Dadacha Laughs and shakes in fear after being attacked by Karlheinz. "Karlheinz is the most powerful Vampire and scary too."

"You think?" Ibushi added. "We should find Akoya, I think Akoya is with the Battle Lovers," Ibushi said while he looks around.

"Alright let's go find him!" Kinshiro yelled as he followed Ibushi backed into the Vampire Mansion where Akoya might be.

Dadacha found Akihiko and Haruhiko with Yumoto. "Dadacha, there you guys are! Also Yumoto your friends are in danger! Hurry up!" Dadacha Yelled. The four of them catch up to Kinshiro and Ibushi to the Vampire Mansion.

* * *

 **Author's note: I'll be posting the next chapter in a few weeks depending on my schedule.**


	2. Chapter 2

"Akoya!" Kinshiro yelled as he ran with Ibushi.

Akoya heard Kinshiro's voice, he turned around and said, "You guys are here, I've been looking all over for you guys." Akoya hugged Kinshiro and Ibushi tight.

"We're here too!" Yumoto yelled as he ran with Dadacha, Akihiko, and Haruhiko.

"Yumoto!" Ryuu hugs Yumoto tight. "Alright I and Akoya thought about to get back Yui's heart," Ryuu said as he looked at Akoya.

"We have a plan and let's gather around," Akoya said as they all gather around.

Akoya is working to unite the vampires in order to face Karlheinz and pressure him to return Yui's heart. Yui's life is at stake and if she doesn't get her soul back she will die; the crystal magic that was installed to replace her heart is growing weaker. Her father is disturbed by this fact. Akoya has summoned the Battle Lovers which are the Defense Club, the Conquest Club and the twins to persuade them of the need of confronting Karlheinz and getting Yui's heart back. Present in this meeting is Ibushi, Kinshiro, Yumoto, En Yufuin, Atushi, Io, Ryuu, Wombat, Akihiko, Haruhiko, and Dadacha.

Akoya instructs "I know we have not been friends and we don't work in unison. But I have summoned you here today to ask all of you to join me in an important mission. Our existence is being threatened by Karlheinz and his demons. They are stealing people's souls and using them for rituals. We have to team up and find the best way to stop them."

"They stole Yui's souls and now her life is at stake. If we don't act fast she will die. Let's devise a plan that we can use to stop the demons" Ibushi adds.

"I think I have a plan. Karlheinz is a cool guy, though he is a demon with strange powers. I will personally deal with him" Akoya informs the audience.

"That sounds good. I think we also need to get the best weapon to fight the demons" Says Ryuu.

Akoya directs "let's meet tomorrow evening. Then we will proceed to the vampire's mansion to face Karlheinz and his demons."

At the Vampire's mansion, Akoya and his team come face to face with Karlheinz. Karlheinz is the leader of all the vampires. He has a pale skin and long white hair. He has unique powers and he appears as a god in the demon world. Karlheinz lives in dark places and in the mansion. The Sakamaki brothers serve as his fighters. The brothers are Ayato, Raito, Shu, Subaru, Kanato, and Reijji. Karlheinz is the husband of Cordeilla, Beatrix, and Christa.

Upon seeing Karlheinz, Akoya gets excited and he realizes he is in love with him. He says "hey, Karlheinz, we are here for peace. We are not here for trouble." He has a bright smile all over his face.

Karlheinz looked at them and took his sword out. "What brings you here, dressed liked this and armed with swords?!" he asked with an angry voice.

Reijji interrupts "They are here for war did not listen to them. Their dressing tells it all; they are liars. We know they have been hunting us."

"What would make me believe you are not lying?" Karlheinz asks Akoya. "If we were here for war we would have attacked long before you discovered our presence. Karlheinz you know me and I believe you can trust me I never lie to you. We are here to get Yui's heart. She is growing weaker every day and is almost dying" Akoya explained to him as he gets closer to Karlheinz.

"So you are workings together to defend the humans?" Karlheinz queries.

Ryuu comes to Akoya defense "No we are just being merciful. We are here to ask that you stop stealing people's hearts. You're putting people's existence at stake and we are concerned."

"What shall we get in return for giving back the heart?" Karlheinz asks.

"You are out of your mind. We are not giving back any heart to anyone. Let them go to hell" Ayato says angrily. "You will have me as your love and I will make sure none of my fighters will ever disturb your peace."

Karlheinz gives in and says, "Sounds good to me. Come with me." Akoya follows Karlheinz to one of the darkrooms where he is issued with the heart. The rest of the Battle Lovers went inside the mansion and look around.


End file.
